A Change for the Better
by PeanutButterFluff23
Summary: NALEY- This is the entire first season (and some season two) from Haley's POV. I'm really bad at summaries, so please just R&R. Warning: PG-13 for some language...and just to be safe.


**Hey everyone. This is my new fic so I hope you enjoy. I just wanted to make some notes really quick before we jumped into it. This is all from Haley's POV. I'm gonna go through the entire first season and to the first episode of Season 2. The plot for the most part is still the same, but I'm prolly gonna change the dialogue a bit because truthfully, I can't remember that far back....lol. So, hope you enjoy and as as always, please R&R. Thanks! **

**Chapter One**

October 19th, 2003. The day my life changed forever. For the good...the bad...worse? I don't even think I know yet. What I do know however, is that I'm standing on this beach, about to slip a gold ring on a finger of this guy. A guy I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with. A guy I just started dating a little over 7 months ago. A guy whose baby blue eyes can send my heart into overdrive and back again before I even know what hit me. A guy who a year ago, was dating one of my friends, and barely knew I existed. Who is this guy you ask? Maybe I should start from the very beginning...on that fateful October day. The day that will live in infamy. The day I met Nathan Scott.

I had seen him around school plenty of times before. He was kinda hard to miss it, what with his face being plastered all over the place for his "achievements in basketball." Achievements my ass. Just cause the guy can throw a ball filled with air into a hoop and make it look easy is no reason to brand him a hero. But then again, exceptions were always made for Nathan Scott. All the teachers just happened to forget to assign homework on game nights. They also seemed to forget the pop quizzes that were promised when they heard Nathan scored another twenty-seven points at last night's game. All the teachers just passed him so he could stay on the basketball team and take them to state one more time. Every boy looked up to him, every girl wanted to date him. Except me. I personally despised the kid, but I generally kept my mouth shut. Not out of fear, mind you. But out of respect for Lucas. I bet you any amount of money you're going "Lucas?" Shall I explain? Lucas Scott has been my friend since the second grade, when a certain snot-nosed bully stole my cookies...so Lucas poured milk on his head and then offered to share his cookie with me. Ever since then, we've been inseparable. And for those of you scratching your heads, yes. You heard me correctly. Nathan and Lucas have the same last name. Mainly because they have the same father...but no, they're not brothers. They're Tree Hill's resident half-brothers who despise each other and express that distaste every opportunity possible. And believe me....it's EVERY opportunity they get. And that's where this grand ol' story of mine begins.

When Lucas took Nathan's spot on the basketball team, their sibling rivalry began. It started off small with harmless pranks and contests. Trying to out-do each other on the court. Giving dirty looks to each other in the hall way. Stealing clothes after practice. Then, it escalated when Lucas went to a party at Nathan's house after a game. A party that was my idea to go to in the first place. A party that in someways was the jumping off point to my adventure. After Nathan had his fun and publicly humiliated Lucas, I decided we should never have come and it was all my fault. I went looking for Luke to apologize and offer to buy him some ice cream, when I found him being comforted on the porch by someone rather unexpected. Why would Peyton, Nathan's current girlfriend, be sympathizing with the "enemy"? Why would she be patting his arm like that? Should her tongue be in his mouth like that? In a confused state I wondered back into the Scott beach house to get a drink and a change of scenery. Anything other than Blondie shoving her tongue dow-....nevermind. Why was in here again? Oh, yeah. Drink. In my haste to find sanctuary, I started aimlessly walking around the kitchen watching the perfect strangers hook up. Then, who do I run into but the man of the hour himself. The one and only Nathan Scott. He was standing by the keg making sure that every eye was on him. But for some reason, he came down off his throne to walk in my direction. I looked over my shoulder to see what Diane, Beverly, or Samantha he was trying to pick up. But the only person behind me was Tim. So I turned back around to see what pretty boy is up to and...BOOM. Those eyes. Those same eyes that make my stomach lurch even to this day. Those beautiful blue eyes that you could get lost in for hours at a time. Those eyes...were looking directly at me.

"You're Lucas' friends right?"

I have a name jackass.

"It's Haley"

"Right. Whatever. Listen Bailey, I-"

"Haley. My name is Haley. H-A-L-E-Y."

"Sorry. Whatever. Listen Haley, I need a favor from you"

Do mine ears deceive me? The great Nathan Scott actually needs help? AND he's actually asking for it? Wait a minute...Nathan Scott never asks for anything...unless.

"Look, I'm not drunk enough to have sex with you so you're gonna need to go have someone else do you that favor"

Shot down. That's right. Nathan Scott had finally met his match. I crossed my arms and waited for a

"Bitch" or some other obscenity to come my way, but instead...is he...smiling? Why is he smiling? Do I have spinach stuck in my teeth or something? No, wait...I didn't have spinach today. I was about to check if I had toilet paper on my shoe when he spoke again.

"Actually, I wasn't talking about sex, but if you're offering..." He motioned up the stairs and put that signature smirk on his face.

"Well if you don't want sex what do you want?"

"You tutor kids after school right?"

"Yeah..." I answered slowly. I still wasn't seeing the connection. To this he just shrugged.

"I need some help in Math if I wanna stay on the team"

"You're joking right? There's actually a teacher in Tree Hill High who won't pass you on a whim?"

"I know...and bribery just really doesn't work anymore"

It took me a second to figure out that he was kidding. You really never know with someone like Nathan, whose father had tons of money and could easily buy his son good grades.

"So can you help me? Are you gonna tutor me?"

I thought about saying no for a couple of seconds, just to be a bitch. Just so he could feel how it was to be rejected and put down by someone, the same way he put down Lucas. Wait a minute...Lucas. He would be furious if he found out I was helping the one person who made his life difficult. But I looked once again into those blue diamonds he had for eyes. For some reason, I couldn't say no. So I didn't...

"Alright. I'll help you...on two conditions"

"Ok..." He looked a bit unsure of what was to come, but there was no way I would do anything for this kid if he didn't agree to my terms.

"Number one. You lay of Lucas. Stop teasing him, stop harassing him...just leave him alone."

"You sure know how to take the fun out of everything"

I glared at him for effect, which seemed to do the trick.

"Fine...what else? Make a contribution to the Math Cadets or something?"

I couldn't believe the arrogance of this kid. The audacity! The Math Cadets?! I wasn't that much of a bookworm...

"No...you have to promise me that this will stay on friendly terms and that we won't get involved."

He appeared to be stifling his laughter. I wanted to slap him and kiss him all at the same time...wait a minute. Did I just say I want to kiss him?

"Oh Haley James. You have no worries on my part...this will remain strictly mutual"

"Then I'll see you at the tutor center after school tomorrow"

"Fine. See you then" He then went to leave, and as he passed me...his shoulder brushed against mine. I could feel his body heat radiating off of him. The smell of his cologne was intoxicating. I wanted to take it in some more, but it was too late. He had already disappeared into the crowd that was still dancing and partying hard. I stood there for a minute not knowing exactly what to do. My feet seemed to have forgotten how to work. My legs had turned to mush. I finally regained my bearings and decided to find Lucas. I had to get out of there before I did something that I would later regret. I went back to the porch where I had originally left Lucas alone with Peyton. He was sitting on the bench alone now, looking out into the ocean.

"Luke?"

"Hey there....haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up to?'

I froze. Do I tell him about Nathan? Should I tell him that I betrayed him for the pretty boy with the great eyes? Of course, he's my friend....he'll understand that I'm just doing it to try to help him...

"Just hanging around. Watching random strangers hook up...waiting to use the bathroom....you?"

Oops...I'll tell him tomorrow, when we're both sober and off a balcony.

"Nothing really...just uhhh...."

"Making out with Peyton?"

"No..."

He was obviously drunk off his ass. Truthfully, I didn't care. He was a big boy and he can make his own mistakes. Plus I had a major headache and I didn't feel like arguing with him.

"Whatever...look I'm ready to leave, so give me your keys and I'll drive you home."

I finally wrangled the keys off Lucas and got him into the car where he fell asleep within two minutes. I was somewhat thankful. I had a million thoughts buzzing around in my head and now I was left alone with them. Alone with my thoughts...and Luke's snores. Why was I like this? I just had my first conversation with the guy, and it barely lasted two minutes. How did he know my last name? Did I tell him? No...I didn't tell him. How did he know then? Why did he smell so good? I wonder what soap he uses. Maybe I should switch my soaps. How am I going to contain myself at tutoring? Oh god...I have to sit with him at tutoring. Note to self: don't smell his hair. Oh boy...this should be interesting.

**Ok. So that was the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it!!!! The next chapter will be their first tutoring session with the Cracker Jack bracelet scene that we all know and love. 0) Please really quickly R&R so I can get an idea if what you guys liked/didn't like, if I should change anything, if I should go on...etc. Thanks a bunch! And look for the next chapter in about a week and a half. (Sorry guys, school comes first)**


End file.
